


Cuba Libre

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put some cola, white Rum, lemon juice, a Guide who never drinks alcohol and a horny Sentinel into a cocktail shaker... shake everything a few times... and here is what you get...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuba Libre

****

Cuba Libre

Copyright © Carlito

* * *

****

Note: Hi everybody, in French, a 'singlet' is an undershirt, like the one Jim is wearing in Three Point Shot, while he plays basketball with Blair and the player. I would like to thank Maria so much for her wonderful and hard job in beta reading it for me and for turning this story into real English... because I'm French-speaking. Enjoy your reading... TYK...

****

Rating: NC-17.

****

Pairing: Blair/Jim.

****

PWP.

Warning: This is a m/m, slash, Romance, PWP story... It contains m/m sexual graphics. Please, do not read if you are under the legal age and/or are offended.

****

Summary: Put some cola, white Rum, lemon juice, a Guide who never drinks alcohol and a horny Sentinel into a cocktail shaker... shake everything a few times... and here is what you get...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story (unfortunately), they belong to Pet Fly Production, Paramount Network Television and UPN. I just borrow them for our enjoyment and will give them back later... much later... when I'll have an epiphany. 

* * *

****

Cuba Libre

by Carlito

"Morning, Chief."

"Hiya, Jim."

Jim looked up at his lover who had just come back from the store. Blair was wearing tight blue jeans, a big white sweater and his leather jacket. Blair headed toward the kitchen island and put the bags on it. Jim sat up, rested his forearms on the back of the couch and lay his chin on them, still watching Blair.

Blair took his leather jacket off, put it on the counter too. Then, he took his sweater off his shoulders and rested it on the jacket. Jim groaned and his cock started to harden... Blair was now wearing a dark blue polo, tucked in his jeans.

Blair was turning his back to Jim and Jim let his eyes wander on his Guide's body... when they finally reached Blair's ass, Jim groaned again, louder. Blair turned to face him.

"You okay, man?"

Jim cleared his throat and tried to speak.

"Um... uh... yeah, Chief... just... a little hot."

"Hot? You'd like me to open a window?" asked Blair innocently.

__

//Okay, so Blair wanted to play... then two can play that game...//

"Nah... I'll take my T-shirt off... but thanks."

Jim stood up and took his T-shirt off, sloooowly, and threw it behind him. The T-shirt landed on the TV.

"Jim!" protested Blair. "I can't believe _you_ throw your clothes everywhere."

"Why?"

"Man, you're always saying you want to keep your apartment clean... that I can't let my clothes lie around everywhere."

"Nuh-uh, Chief... not _my_ apartment... _our_ apartment."

Blair felt his heart thunder in his chest and tears were filling his eyes. He had never been loved like that before. Jim had given him everything... Jim went to Blair and took his T-shirt off his Guide's hands.

"Gimme that."

Blair opened his hands to let Jim take the T-shirt but Jim missed it purposely and the T-shirt fell on the ground. 

"Oooops."

Jim turned his back to Blair, bent down to pick up the T-shirt and brushed his ass against Blair's crotch. Blair licked his bottom lip and moaned. He glanced at his Sentinel, bending down, blushed and reached out his hands to grab Jim's hips... but Jim was faster... He stood up, with the T-shirt in his hand and headed towards the kitchen.

Blair shook his head and tried to ignore the erection growing in his suddenly tightening jeans.

"Want a beer?" asked Jim.

"No, thanks, man. Not now."

"Oh, c'mon, Chief..."

"No, Jim, sorry, not now, it's too early. Besides, it's too early for you too, man."

"'Kay."

Jim took a bottle of coca cola and poured them two glasses.

"Chief, could you gimme my singlet, please?"

"Sure, man. Where is it?"

"Room."

While Blair went upstairs into their room to take Jim's singlet, Jim poured white Rum into the cola and added a few drops of lemon juice... Cuba Libre... He had never seen Blair drunk but would have pay for this... He had always wondered what kind of lover Blair would be when he was drunk.

Blair came back from the room with the singlet.

"Thanks, Chief. Put it down on the couch and sit... We need to talk."

Blair did as he was told and sat.

"Something wrong, man?" asked Blair, worried.

"No..." then he added, muttering under his breath. "Not yet."

"What did you say, Jim?"

"Uh... nothing..."

Jim went to the couch and sat next to Blair. Blair was as red as a Mountie's Red Serge. Jim leaned closer and put the glasses on the coffee table, resting one hand on Blair's knees to steady himself. His neck was a few inches from Blair's lips, and Blair breathed deeply, filling his lungs with Jim's own scent... musk... and the mix of his cologne... citrus, rose, sandalwood, cinnamon and nutmeg... He briefly wandered how Jim could tolerate perfume... but the cologne smelled so good on his Sentinel's skin that the thought disappeared quickly.

Blair's mouth went dry and he opened his lips, sneaking the tip of his tongue outside to lick on Jim's skin... but once again, Jim was faster and sat up back. He picked his glass and sipped once.

"Salute, Chief," toasted Jim.

Blair reached for his glass, took it and drank half its contents.

"Sa... Salute," gasped Blair, realizing it wasn't only cola.

But it was too late. He felt the warmth invading his body and his head started to spin.

"Jim!... What... W-what did you... put in... in this?"

Blair was staring at the glass as if it contained poison.

"Cola..."

"Jim."

Jim didn't answer.

"Jim."

Nothing.

"Jim!"

"Lemon..."

"JIM!"

"White Rum..." and Jim leaned in the couch, sipped once again and stared at Blair, defiantly.

Blair collected all his strength, focused his gaze on the table which wouldn't stop moving and try to put the glass down before the table was gone again.

"AH! HA!" proclaimed Blair proudly.

Jim smiled lovingly and leaned closer.

"Jim... me... alcohol... no... I... drink..." babbled Blair.

Jim cracked up laughing.

"Oh, Chief, you only drank half your glass."

"Told... told you... I do... do not... drip..."

"Drink."

"Uh?" asked Blair brightly.

"Drink... you told me you do not _drink_... beer... now."

Blair pointed his finger towards Jim, shaking it, trying to look menacing.

"Nooooooooo... beer... no... cohol..."

Jim was laughing so hard tears were running off his eyes... Blair was going to make him pay... but that was worth it... He had won the first step of his plan.... he had Blair drunk... now, the second step... having Blair naked.

"What's cohol, Chief?".

"That's... that's... not... not buddy... funny!" snapped Blair, trying to sound angry.

Jim couldn't stop laughing, his Guide was a babbling cute little puppy when he was drunk.

"Sorry, Chief... lemme ask you to forgive me."

Jim put his hand on Blair's left knee and started to slide his fingers up between his thighs, towards his crotch. Blair groaned loudly and slid further down into the couch, spreading his legs wide to give Jim better access.

"Angry... Jim... 'm angry..."

"Ouuuuuuuh... sorry, baby..." Jim smiled and started to massage Blair's erection through the jeans "Am I forgiven?"

"Nuh-uh," growled Blair. "Not... yet..."

"'Kay... I see."

Jim fell on his knees, between his Guide's thighs and began to open Blair's zipper slowly. Blair thrust up into Jim's hands and started to try to unbutton his... polo... which hadn't a single button of course.

"ARGGGGG!!!!" growled Blair, angry at the invisible buttons.

Jim took pity on him and stood up.

"Lemme help you."

Jim shook Blair's hands away, slipped the polo out of Blair's jeans and slid his fingers below the soft layer. Blair moaned, reached his hands up, grabbed Jim's face and drew him into a hungry kiss. He ravished Jim's mouth... He started by licking at Jim's upper lip, then slipped his tongue between the lips and the teeth, nibbled the tender skin and sucked on it hard.

Jim was moaning and his fingers were playing on Blair's stomach. Blair did the same favor to Jim's bottom lip, licking, sucking, nibbling... feasting on the burning and swollen flesh.

Jim opened his mouth and Blair thrust his tongue deep inside, searching for Jim's tongue. He found it and started to play with it, then, he licked every bit of Jim's mouth... tasting his palate, teeth, tonsils, jaw... to come back to Jim's tongue. He drew it into his mouth and started to suck on it as if his own life depended on it.

Blair was completely hard now... so was Jim. Jim slid his fingers upwards below the polo, following the strong muscles to the already hard nipples. When Jim's fingertips brushed the arching nubs, Blair growled loud into Jim's mouth. He released Jim's tongue and plunged on his Adam's apple, sucking and biting it so hard that a big hickey appeared quickly.

Jim threw his head back and pinched both Blair's nipples. Blair bit at Jim's collarbone this time, sucking again and again... he reached behind Jim, slid one arm around his waist, and the other into Jim's short hair. Jim straddled Blair, pressing his erection against Blair's and Blair thrust upward, exerting more pressure.

Blair slid his fingers along Jim's bare back, then cupped his ass, still holding him tightly by the hair with his other hand. Jim pushed Blair's polo up under his armpits and took one nipple between his lips. He kissed the little nub slowly, licked it like a cat would drink his milk, then pulled on the silver loop. Blair was thrusting upwards faster, and pulling Jim closer, holding his head pressed against his chest and his ass against his erection.

Jim did the same favor to the other nipple, nibbled it, then bit it. Blair nearly came from the pain/pleasure which traveled through his whole body. Jim pushed the polo further up and off Blair's shoulders and plunged back on the begging nipple. When the clothes covered Blair's face, he gasped.

"Jim!... Jim!... Light!... Open... Open.. the light..."

Jim smiled around Blair's nipple and took the polo off, throwing it in the air.

"Thanks... man..." muttered Blair.

Jim grabbed Blair's hands and pulled his arms up, then, let his fingers trailed along his Guide's forearms and biceps, down to his armpits. Jim leaned onto Blair, kissed his chest, slid his tongue in the hollow at the base of his neck and sucked hard, making a bright red hickey on his lover's skin. Then, he nibbled his way to Blair's side and up to his right armpit. He dug his nose into the soft hair and breathed deeply, driving himself mad with Blair's pure scent and cologne... musk, sandalwood, jasmine, cinnamon and nutmeg, sweet sweat plus a faint remnant of his leather jacket.

Jim grinned to himself at the last smell... even with two layers, Blair's skin smelled leather... leather always drove Jim mad... and added to this, his lover's fragrances... Jim lost the last remain of his sanity. He licked, sucked and bit Blair's armpit. Then, the last cell of his brain which wasn't fried realized that something was fighting with his zipper... something long, burning, frantic... _//Wait!... there were several.//_... fingers... Blair's fingers.

Blair managed to opened Jim's jeans and slid his hand inside... no underwear... Blair growled like a wild animal and closed his hand in a tight fist around Jim's throbbing and fully erected cock.

Jim managed to find his way back from under Blair's armpit and took hold of the mind-blowing hand between his thighs.

"Wait... want you... want to fuck you..." gasped Jim.

Blair took his hand off Jim's jeans, pushed him up and off him. He stood up but the floor started to moved really fast and he felt backward on the couch.

"Oh shit." and Blair put his hands on his face.

"It's okay, honey." reassured Jim.

He pushed Blair into the couch, lying him on his belly. He quickly took his Guide's shoes and socks off. Then, Jim managed to pushed both jeans and boxers down along those short but muscular legs and off... throwing the layers behind the couch. Blair had helped him just a little by lifting his hips up about an inch off the couch.

Jim, who was bare footed, pushed his jeans down and kicked them off. He grabbed the tube of lube which was hidden in one of the trinkets on the coffee table and grabbed a pillow. He slipped it under Blair's hips and between his thighs. When the soft tissue made contact with his aching cock, Blair thrust slowly into.

"Soon, baby, soon." said Jim huskily.

He slid his hands up between Blair's thighs and started to caress his buttocks. Blair spread his legs wider, letting the left one slipped off the couch. Jim started to kiss the tender skin of his Guide's ass, licking and nibbling. Blair was moaning deliriously, he grabbed the armrest of the couch and bit into the pillow to mutter his moans. Jim spread Blair's buttocks and gave a long, wet, slow lick, from his balls up to the small of his back.

Blair cried out in pure bliss and Jim had just the time to reach under him to grab the pulsing cock. He tightened his grip hard around the base of Blair's penis and drew him back in time from bursting into orgasm. Blair released the pillow and breathed deeply.

"Jim?" begged Blair, not knowing why Jim had prevented him from coming.

"Patience, Chief..."

Jim released Blair's cock and spread the beloved buttocks again. He sneaked the tip of his tongue between his lips and licked at his Guide's body opening. Blair bit the pillow again and pushed backward on Jim's tongue.

Jim pushed his tongue a little harder against Blair's anus, circled it, licked it, then pushed back again. The muscles gave in and the tip of his tongue slipped inside Blair. This time, Jim wasn't fast enough... Blair thrust hard into the pillow and came... growling loud into the other pillow he was chewing for quite a while now, and digging his fingers so tightly into the armrest of the couch that they were white.

Jim held his Guide's buttocks in his hands and pushed his tongue deeper, while his lover's cock was releasing his milky juices below him, growling again and again with each pulse.

"URGGGGG... Jim... urg... mmphhhh... Jim..."

Jim was close now, harder than he had never been and already leaking out. He sat back on his heels, took his glass and drank it all in one shot. The warmth invaded his body immediately and the alcohol sent him wild. He lay on Blair, covering his lover's body with his and started to lick the sweat at the back of Blair's neck.

He lowered his kisses on his Guide's shoulders, then licked along Blair's spine. He sat back between Blair's spread legs, poured some lube on his middle finger, then lay back on his him. He started to suck on Blair's earlobe while sliding his lubricated middle finger between his Guide's buttocks. After a couple of caresses, Jim pushed a little harder and the finger slid easily half way in. He slid it out and pushed it back in again, all the way this time.

Without releasing Blair's earlobe, he started to thrust his finger in and out of his Guide's body. Blair was moaning huskily. Suddenly the finger was gone as the sucking on his earlobe. Blair groaned in protest and turned his head a little to glance at Jim... Jim was smearing more lube on his fingers.

He lay back again on Blair and started to suck between his shoulder blades this time, while his middle finger returned where it had been not so long ago... accompanied with a second one. Jim teased the burning anus again then slid both fingers in, till the first knuckle. 

Blair cried out and pushed back against Jim's fingers. Jim stopped, letting Blair accepted the intrusion, then slid all the way in and started to thrust both fingers in and out of his Guide's body this time. Blair was rocking backward, fucking himself on his Sentinel's fingers.

Jim reached below Blair and grabbed the already renewing erection. He started to pump Blair at the same time he was thrusting his fingers in and out of his Guide's body. Blair was lost in the sensations, he grabbed the armrest of the couch again, dug his head into the pillow and bit it again.

Jim was sure Blair would eat that damn pillow and break the couch if he continued like that. Quickening his pumping and his thrust, he felt Blair going completely hard again and ready for his second round. Jim's neglected erection was begging for attention.

He released Blair's cock and slid his fingers out of his Guide's body. He poured a lot of lube on his aching penis... he hadn't the time to be gently this time, but didn't want to hurt Blair either. He leaned back on Blair, slid his left arm below and around his Guide's chest, and guided the head of his cock where it belonged.

He pushed gently, then a little harder and the muscles gave in. The head of Jim's cock slid in and he stopped, stilling himself, feeling Blair's muscles clenched around him. He bent down and kissed Blair's back, licking amorously the sweat from his lover's skin.

Blair relaxed and Jim pushed again, sliding half way in. He waited a couple of minutes, then slid back out, just letting the head of his cock inside. Finally, he pushed back in slowly, and slid all the way in one thrust, finally going home. Blair growled loudly from the pain/pleasure and pushed backwards to impale himself further down on his Sentinel's penis.

Jim waited a couple of minutes again, feeling all of Blair's internal muscles clenching and tightening around him. He slid his right arm below his Guide's right armpit, grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. He drew Blair closer with his left arm, still stuck below his lover's chest and started to move.

Jim slid out almost all the way, and pushed back in... deep and slow but strong. Blair was pushing back, impaling himself on his lover's cock, and thrusting madly against the already sticky pillow stuck between his thighs and below his hips.

They rocked gently for a while, then, suddenly, Jim changed the angle and quickened the rhythm. Now, he was hitting Blair's prostate with each thrust and sucking on Blair's earlobe hungrily, like a starving animal, pulling on the loops. Blair was pushing back helplessly and thrusting into the pillow, fucking it like if there was no tomorrow.

__

//It was too good... it was heaven... it was hell... it was amazing... it was earth shattering... it was... it was...//

Blair felt his orgasm built in his balls. He tightened his fingers around Jim's and tightened his other hand on the armrest. He thrust faster and faster... harder and harder... bit the pillow so hard that he almost suffocated, screamed in ecstasy and shot his seeds in the already soaked/sticky pillow below him.

"JIMMMM...uhhhhhhhhh... God..."

Feeling Blair's muscles constrict around his cock sent him over the edge. Jim released the earlobe he was feasting on for God knows how long now, bit at Blair's shoulder blade and climaxed like he had never before. His cock throbbed and released his creamy juices into his lover's body. He was jerking off again and again, pulse after pulse and his brain seemed to want to do the same and follow the same path.

"Mmmmmpppphhhh... Blair... OH... GOD..."

Jim fell flat on Blair, heavy and sprawled... panting and shaking, savoring the last shivers of his orgasms. Blair was still shaking slightly too beneath him.

"I love you, Chief" whispered Jim, on his Guide's skin.

"I love you too, Jim." muttered Blair into the pillow.

They lay like that, Jim lying heavy and drained on Blair, almost crushing him, still inside him though he was softened now. After what seemed an eternity, Jim spoke again.

"Now, Chief, am I forgiven?"

"For what, man?"

 

****

The End

 

* * *

****

Back to the [Archive](http://www.squidge.org/archive/)

[Carlito's Sentinel Site](http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm) 


End file.
